The present disclosure relates to a graphics processing method applied to a plurality of buffers and a related graphics processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a graphics processing method applied to a plurality of buffers and a related graphics processing apparatus using asynchronous flush/flip commands.
For a graphics processing apparatus, such as a television or a BD player, a conventional double-buffer procedure or a conventional triple-buffer procedure is usually adopted for drawing and displaying graphic data stored in buffers. As an illustration, in the conventional double-buffer procedure, a processor sends asynchronous flip command to a display engine in order to display graphic data in a buffer on a screen. However, a callback mechanism is required before flipping the buffer, and thus the processor needs to wait for the callback, wasting time. As a result, the processor will be jammed and is unable to send following commands.
Hence, how to improve the performance of the graphics processing apparatus has become an important issue to be solved by designers in this field.